Lahwhinie yells at Aladdin
One Saturday afternoon, Queen Lahwhinie decided to make a milkshake. So she went into the kitchen and got out a blender, some vanilla ice cream, milk, vanilla yogurt, vanilla extract, honey, and then some. As soon as Lahwhinie was about to make the milkshake, her adoptive father Aladdin came downstairs and poked his head in the kitchen while having a mug of hot coffee. "Lahwhinie?" he said, "I need you to get out of the kitchen right now." "I'M NOT IN IT!!!!!!!" Lahwhinie yelled. Aladdin did not like her tone of voice. "Excuse me, young lady! What are you-" "EXCUSE ME!!!!!!!" Lahwhinie cut him off. "What are you doing?" "Making a vanilla milkshake." Lahwhinie said. "You don't have permission to use the blender," Aladdin told her. "You need to get out of the kitchen, or you will not be going over to the volcano ceremony with your friends today." Lahwhinie threw her arms up in frustration. "Oh my god, what the freezer is wrong with you?" It was then that Aladdin made up his mind. "You will not go to the volcano ceremony with your friends to say your prayers today." he said. "Ok, I'm gonna make some pink lemonade sherbet now." Lahwhinie said. "No," said Aladdin. "Now you're gonna go sit on the couch." Lahwhinie shook her head. "No, I'm not." she argued. "Yes, you are." "No, I'm not." "I want you out of the kitchen!" commanded Aladdin. Since Lahwhinie refused to listen, Aladdin dragged her out of the kitchen, making her drop the kitchen utensils and took her to the couch. "Get away from me!" she snapped. After Aladdin placed Lahwhinie on the couch, she kicked him. "I'm not even your daughter!" "Do-You don't kick me; that is not nice." Aladdin said to Lahwhinie. She just stuck her tongue out at him. Lahwhinie decided to get up from the couch, walk over to her brother, Pudge the Penguin, and squeeze him. "Lahwhinie?" Aladdin called. "What?!" "If Pudge doesn't like it, let him go." "I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!!!!!!!" Lahwhinie screamed. But Pudge just toddled on the floor anyway. Then she walked to the rules chart and took it down. "You don't wanna make a sandwich, that's fine." said Aladdin. "Ronno, Zsa Zsa, Daisy, Pudge, and Minnie are nothing but hunks of junk!" Lahwhinie muttered to herself, as she stomped up the stairs. Aladdin walked over to her. "Lahwhinie?" "I wanna go to the volcano ceremony with my friends." She tossed the rules chart down the stairs, sending it to tumble. "Too bad!" said Aladdin, "You shouldn't have made a milkshake without asking first." Lahwhinie angrily walked down the stairs, carrying a purple shoulder bag. "I'm going to the volcano ceremony with my friends no matter what people say." she said. Aladdin noticed the rules chart lying on the floor. "Lahwhinie." But it was too late. Lahwhinie had left the house without asking Aladdin! At the volcano ceremony, Shanti and Jenny Foxworth were waiting for Lahwhinie. They knelt by a big volcano. Lahwhinie, Shanti, and Jenny said their prayers, and boiling hot lava spewed out from the volcano. Category:Yelling At Somebody Category:X Yells At Her Father